Bad Boy Drabbles
by Satire
Summary: 15 Drabbles about our favorite bad boys of Wizardingkind. General Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her various publishers. Warning! Slash in chapters 1 and 3. Written for 2008Drabbles at Insanejournal.
1. Blaise

The sun was warm on his skin. Out on a terrace in Italy, Blaise Zabini lounged against the rails and surveyed the landscape. The cobbled steps below him and the local beauties, though, didn't arouse so much as a bored yawn from the youth.

His thoughts drifted to England and everyone he left behind. 'Not a lot of them,' Blaise thought. But then, as teenaged boys' minds are wont to do, his musings turned to more sexual avenues. Abandoned classrooms, his bed in his dorm, the prefect's bathroom, the Quidditch locker rooms, toned muscles, Slytherin robes, blond hair, grey eyes...


	2. Dolohov

Dirty muggles walked past him, not paying him the respect he deserves. Rage bubbled under Dolohov's skin. He wanted to brandish his wand and destroy them all. Everyone except Genevieve, of course.

He smiled at the little girl holding his hand. She was seven years old. Her long hair hung in ringlets down her back Genevieve pointed at a ice cream parlor, pulling Dolohov's hand.

After his accident, Dolohov woke up with delusions of a magic world, or so he was told.

"Papa Anto," Genevieve called. "I want some ice cream please?"

Dolohov nodded and stopped caring about those muggles.


	3. Draco

"I want my wand back, Potter."

Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Boy-Who-Lived and all around good guy merely blinked at Draco.

"I-I can't," he whispered.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both," Harry said. "Neither."

"Potter," Draco sighed in frustration. " Believe it or not, I need my wand to function."

While studying Potions for his apprenticeship didn't require the use of spells, Draco still needed it for day-to-day survival.

"It's, um, at my house-"

"Let's go get it then," Draco interrupted.

"-in my bedroom-"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"-under the bed," Harry finished with a mischievous smirk.

Draco blushed crimson.


	4. Fenrir

Young Fenrir had had enough and he was running away. Brambles and branches snagged at his clothes and scratched his skin. Even with the light of the full moon, the dark around him seemed impenetrable.

Greyback howled as the full moon peeked out from the clouds. Behind him, down a small hill, was a little village. Buildings lined each side of the main road. Two boys were running up the hill. They had had enough, they were running away. With one final grunt, Greyback completely transformed. His breath misting with every huff, he turned around and smiled around his fangs.


	5. Goyle

He clapped his son on the shoulder and inclined his head toward the Hogwarts Express. Gregory was already at the age where any parental touch was deemed "embarrassing" and he respected his son's wishes.

The mark on his left forearm burned. Without so much as a goodbye to his wife, Goyle apparated to the designated meeting place.

In the Little Hangleton graveyard he watched the Potter boy struggle against the Dark Lord. Goyle's thoughts focused on his son. He wondered briefly if he chose the right path after all, but was glad anyway that his son wasn't in harm's way.


	6. Grindelwald

Gellert dragged his trunk off the carriage and made his way to Godric's Hallow. He was just kicked out of Durmstrung and was going to spend a few months with his great-aunt. The only thing that didn't make this a complete bore was that Ignotus Peverell was supposedly buried there.

Gellert walked out of their cottage and made his way to the graveyard. He then saw two boys arguing. One of them had long auburn hair and was, at that moment, walking away from the fight; walking toward Gellert. He caught sight of blue eyes and a spark of ambition.


	7. Lucius

The Malfoy Manor was unusually quiet. Dark secret meetings were no longer being held; the Death Eaters were disbanded, hunted, and arrested. No more battles were being waged; peace had slowly crept on to the Wizarding World.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his favorite high winged back chair. He was facing a fireplace, the only light coming from its flames. A glass of amber liquid was loosely clutched by his right hand. His wife was upstairs, dozing peacefully in their bedroom. Draco, his son, was alive and finishing his education.

For once in his life, Lucius' life seemed all right.


	8. Moony

It was the smell of blood that drove him onward. Animal instincts were overriding his rationale. All he wanted was blood blood blood. The dark of the night did nothing to hinder him. He used his new senses to navigate the alleys.

As he emerged from one street he spotted his prey right away. Under a muggle lamplight were two people. Being wrapped in thick clothes didn't keep the couple's heartbeat from reaching Moony's ears. He could almost dance to their alternating beats. ba-ba-dum-dum ba-ba-dum-dum. His claws scratched lightly at the cement streets. The girl turned her head and screamed.


	9. Rabastan

"Don't do this," Rabastan said in an exasperated tone. "This woman will ruin your life."

His brother, Rodolphus looked annoyed, as annoyed as one could look as a floating head in the fireplace.

"We already had this talk, Basti."

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "You haven't called me that since we were little."

"Shows how sick I am of this conversation," Rodolphus countered. "It's not like I love her or anything. I've got to go, owl you soon."

Rabastan gave his brother a nod and closed the floo.

"This is going to land us in deep trouble, I'm sure of it."


	10. Regulus

"Haha! I destroyed your thinggy! Beh!"

Regulus crumpled the note and tossed it to the growing pile behind him. The amount of annoyance he can hash out with it is optimum, but it seemed too childish.

"I have come to-"

Too "heroic".

"I have found your secret. Now I would like 1000 galleons deposited into my-"

Too opportunistic.

In all the planning and scheming he had to do. He never thought that this little note would be the biggest roadblock he had to face. Regulus just hoped the locket he hidden away wouldn't be thrown away by Kreacher or something.


	11. Rodolphus

Running down the dank corridors of Azkaban isn't the most pleasant experience in the world. But the Dementors, before turning against the Ministry, sucked out all pleasant thoughts from his mind, so it really didn't matter.

Rodolphus Lestrange had his wand ahead of him, his Lumos lighting the way. The sound of the staggered steps of his brother behind him was the only thing he could hear. "Rabastan, we are to meet with the others at the front entrance which is roughly 3 kilometers away," he shot over his shoulder. "Can you make it?"

His brother only grunted in response.


	12. Salazar

The 3 founders looked up at the castle and stood in awe for a moment.

"Where did Salazar go?" Godric asked the two ladies.

"Well," said Rowena. "I heard him muttering in the dungeons this morning."

"I saw the tail-end of his cloak turn the corner towards the library before lunch," remarked Helga.

"We need him here to finalize the name of this school," Godric stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm here," Salazar's voice behind them was heard with the shuffling of hurrying feet. "I was just – Hogs Warts!" A thud followed the curse.

"Or, that'd do."


	13. Sirius

Sniffing in trash bins for food really didn't appeal to him, but Sirius had to eat. The garbage they kept trying to shove down his throat in Azkaban wasn't delicious, but at least it sustained him. Now he was outside.

'Harry,' Sirius thought. 'I have to get to him.'

He abandoned the bin and started trotting down the lane of other identical houses. The dark, though, just reminded him of his cell. 'But I'm free now. There's fresh air.' His paws were throbbing with pain and he's sure his fur wasn't the shiny pelt it used to be. 'Free, right.'


	14. Snape

"Severus! Get down here. Supper's ready!"

The voice came from downstairs, the sound easily permeating the thin walls. Severus Snape was in his room, fiddling with his new Potions set.

"Sev, come on! You can play with your potions later."

Severus was standing over his cauldron wearing some thick gloves and goggles. In his hand was a shriveled up brown root he had unearthed earlier. A grin appeared on the boy's face as he was sure this was the final ingredient to his "Living-Forever Potion". It made a small plop as it fell into the solution.

BOOM!

Okay, maybe not.


	15. Voldemort

Everything was going according to plan. Soon, he would be taking his Death Eaters and leading them towards Hogwarts. This was it. The final showdown. His enemies will all crumble and he would reign. After everything, he would finally reign supreme.

He looked down from his throne at his scampering minions. Every Death Eater has been called to duty. White masks whizzed by. Cloaks billowed as their occupants turned corners. Soon, he will strike and he will be victorious.

"Wormtail!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Bring me," Voldemort paused.

"What is it you wish, my Lord?"

Power, death, immortality, revenge.

"Some tea."


End file.
